


Lucky You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Scolding, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga 30 days OTP challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day NSFW OTP challenge from tumblr: http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173  
> I'm doing this instead of daisuga week I guess,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Cuddles (naked)  
> Chapter Rating: M

“Sawamura?”

“Hmm?” Daichi hummed into Sugawara’s shoulder.

“Did you remember to turn off the coffee pot?”

“…”

“Daichi…” Sugawara warned.

“I did, I’m sure I did.”

“We’ve lived in this apartment for five years without burning it down. I don’t want to break that lucky streak.”

“It’s fine, Koushi” Daichi wrapped his arms tighter around Sugawara’s stomach; the old couch slouched slightly downward and he had to ensure his boyfriend didn’t slip off the edge. Coffee pots could wait, he nuzzled silver hair with his nose and kissed Suga’s nape.

Sugawara pressed back into the kisses and closed his eyes. “Sawa- ah, wait.” Daichi ignored him and dragged his hands lightly up and down Suga’s stomach. “I should check just in case.”

“No.” Daichi tightened his arms around the other. “Don’t go.”

Suga sighed, “Let me go, we don’t want to have to get a new coffee pot.” Despite—or, more likely, due to—his squirming attempts to get free, he could feel Daichi harden against him. “Daichi, this is not a good time for this.”

“It’s always a good time for this.” Daichi brought his hands up to Suga’s chest and brushed his fingers lightly over his nipples.

“Daichi!” Sugawara slapped Daichi’s hands away and scrambled off the couch.

Daichi wined, but his pout turned into a grin as he watched Suga’s backside. “Mmm, nice view.” Suga swayed his ass in response before disappearing into the kitchen. He lounged blissfully on the couch, listening to Sugawara shuffle around the kitchen.

“Daichi, you left it on again. I told you.” Suga reemerged from the kitchen. “Good thing I checked.”

“Sorry.”

Suga walked up to the couch, staring down at his boyfriend. Daichi was laid out on the couch, still half hard and with a patch of newly formed pink splotches and bite marks strewn across his hip. And Suga found he couldn’t even fake anger or annoyance. “It’s ok.” He slipped back onto the couch in his original place, facing Daichi this time.

Daichi tangled his legs with Suga’s and nestled his face in his chest. “Lucky for me, I have you to watch out for me.”

“Mmm, lucky you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a lot of cuddling, was there? I'm sorry OTL. I'll try harder next time! I mostly wanted to establish the relationship and the context that most of these drabbles will take place in (about 5 years after they finish highschool, and the two of them live together). 
> 
> Edit: So i thought about what the commenter said and changed it a bit. i am so inconsistent and bad about japanese name usage so thank you!
> 
> I don't really understand AO3 completely yet, I'm sorry for that as well.


	2. Day 2: Kissing (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Kissing  
> Rating: M

The sheets were cool and soft against Daichi’s back, and Sugawara was everywhere and all at once. Teeth and limbs and lips were all around, closing in on him. Suga seemed to be part of the humid August air, warm and sticky and so different from the bed beneath him.

Suga’s mouth was slanted, his nose nudging Daichi’s cheek. Daichi was vaguely aware of the bare hip pressed against his cock and how Suga’s chest heaved, but all of that seemed inconsequential to the lips that pressed and dragged against his own. He slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth, twisting and curling it against Suga’s, pushing upwards insistently until Suga pulled his mouth away.

Their lips separated with a quiet sound and their noses brushed as Suga turned his head and pressed his lips down once more. Suga pressed his body even more firmly against Daichi and Daichi realized that he’d been neglecting the other. He brought his forgotten hands up to Suga’s sides. Suga hummed into the kiss as Daichi ran his hands over his ribs.  

“Ah!” Suga pulled away just slightly, “Tickles.” Short, warm breaths landed on Daichi’s mouth.

“Mm” He let his hands fall back to the bed and lifted his head the few milliliters he needed to meet Suga’s lips again. The body above him stirred slightly and he felt Suga’s finger’s interlace with his. Daichi squeezed his hands tighter as Suga began to pepper his chin and jaw with short kisses. Their chests rose and fell unevenly against each other. Daichi realized that beneath him, the sheets had lost all of their refreshing coolness. He didn’t really mind at all.

Before Sugawara, Daichi had always thought kissing was one of two things. Either it was the routine comfort of the chaste kisses shared by married couples, or the desperate hasty make outs that just served as easy foreplay. With Suga kissing was all of that and more. With him, kissing was enough, just kissing, like this. And even though they would probably end up getting each other off somehow—definitely would, considering Suga’s erection pressing against Daichi’s leg and Daichi’s corresponding arousal—for now and for as long as it lasted, just kissing Suga was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drowns in a sea of purple prose* im not really pleased with this but mainly im just excited to write about their first time tomorrow...


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: E
> 
> Warning: SUPER unedited

“It looks like that’s the last of it.” Daichi said in a relieved tone. He was stooped over a large cardboard box marked ‘clothes’, taping it shut.

“Yeah.” Suga stared at his bare room, “I can’t believe this is happening.” An odd feeling of nostalgia mixed with fear suddenly flooded over him. Everything seemed to be happening much faster than he expected; graduating, moving away from home, getting his own apartment. He needed everything to pause for a second, just so he could catch up.

Beside him Daichi straightened up and slipped an arm around his waist. “Thanks for doing this, for moving in with me.”

“Shouldn’t it be me who’s thanking you?” Suga said with a small grin. “For helping me pack my stuff.”

“Well with your family being gone and everything…” Daichi trailed off.

Suga leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “Thanks. For everything.” Daichi smiled and dipped his head quickly, pressing his lips softly to Suga’s. Suga’s heart jumped, he still wasn’t quite used to this, to being with Daichi, even if it was something he’d wanted for a long time. He moved to face Daichi, turning his head slightly and inching forward.

This kiss lasted longer, much longer, with Daichi’s arm tightening around Suga’s waist and their lips parting slightly as they pressed closer. It was Suga who took the initiative, tentatively running his tongue over Daichi’s bottom lip. Daichi’s mouth opened wider, letting their tongues slide against each other lazily.

Daichi arched his hips against Suga’s, causing both of them to gasp and break the kiss. Daichi’s looked down, abashed. “Sorry, I—” his half-hard erection pressed against Suga’s leg.

Suga blushed too, “It’s ok. Do you want me too—? Should I—?” He looked at Daichi, hoping he wouldn’t have to finish those questions.

“Yeah.” Daichi groaned. His gaze snapped up, horrified. “I mean, if you want to! You don’t have to, it’s my problem!”

Suga grinned at him to cut him off, “I offered didn’t I?” Daichi relaxed slightly. “Plus, I wouldn’t call this—” he ran his fingers over Daichi’s crotch, “—a problem.” Daichi watched with his mouth hanging open, as Suga palmed his erection. Suga’s unoccupied hand came to rest on Daichi’s stomach, just beneath the hem of his shirt.

Daichi seemed to regain his composure and he leaned forward. Suga closed his eyes in anticipation of Daichi’s lips on his, but the kiss never came. Instead Suga felt Daichi’s mouth on the side of his neck. Suga head tilted to the side to expose more of his neck and he pressed his hand more firmly against Daichi’s cock, dragging his hand slowly up and down.

Daichi sucked at a spot just below Suga’s jaw; a spot that seemed to be directly connected to his dick because he could feel himself harden against Daichi’s thigh. He fumbled with the button on Daichi’s pants and the taller boy pulled away slightly. “Here, let me.” Daichi brought his hands around to unbutton his fly and Suga moved to tug the bottom of his shirt up his chest. When Daichi finished undoing his jeans and had pushed them down off his hips he lifted his arms to let Suga pull his shirt over his head. He emerged from the shirt with a slight blush, “You too.” He murmured, nodding at Suga.

In a matter of seconds, Suga’s clothes joined Daichi’s in a pile at their feet. Suga paused, Daichi’s hands on his shoulders; he wasn’t really sure where to go from here. He glanced nervously up at Daichi and it seemed like he could read his mind, because his hands pressed softly downward, “Lie down.” Daichi’s voice was slightly hoarse and Suga could tell that he was just as nervous.

They sunk to the ground, Daichi pushing Suga’s shoulders back till he was spread out on the tatami, Daichi hovering above him on his hands and knees. “I can’t believe we’re doing this in your childhood bedroom.”

Suga groaned, “Shut up you’ll ruin the mood.”

Daichi blushed, “Sorry.”

Suga giggled and ran his hands down Daichi’s back. “It’s ok, just get down here.” He said pulling Daichi’s hips down to his. Daichi flattened his body against Suga’s, chest and stomach and hips lined up perfectly. Daichi kissed Suga again, soft, light pecks across his lips and cheeks and chin.

“Daichi, would you?...” Daichi pushed himself up on his forearms and watched as Suga’s hand came up to cover his face, “Would you fuck me?” Suga felt like he was going to melt into the floor. This was farther than they’d ever gotten before. There always seemed to be something in the way: parents, schedules, nerves. But, _god,_ did Suga need this right now, needed to feel good, to distract himself, needed Daichi. 

Daichi stopped breathing. “Like?... In you?” Suga nodded, his eyes still covered by the back of his hand. “Are you sure? I mean—”

“I think we should do this now, Daichi.” Suga took a deep breath and let his hand fall away. “If you want.”

“Fuck yes” Daichi’s said breathily as his dick throbbed against Suga’s hip.

“Here just let me—” Suga stirred and Daichi sat back to let him up. Suga crawled over to the boxes and ripped open the one labeled “Miscellaneous” and pulled out a small, clear bottle and a foil packet. He turned back towards Daichi who was waiting in the middle of his room, sitting back on his heels with his hands grasping his legs and his dick standing hard and swollen against his stomach.

Suga groaned, his own dick uncomfortably hard. He crawled over to Daichi, “You look so serious.” He teased. Daichi’s cheeks flushed, but instead of retorting he just wound his hands around Suga’s neck and pulled him into an opened mouthed kiss.

Suga scooted closer to Daichi and straddled his hips. “I guess I’ll just…” Suga pulled away from the kiss and reached for the bottle of lube. The cap opened with a small snap and he squeezed a generous amount on his first two fingers. He placed them both at his entrance and pressed down slightly, repeating a process he’d done many times before, just himself. He rubbed in small circles until he felt ready and then pushed his middle finger in to his second knuckle. His head fell to Daichi’s shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut. He pumped that finger a few times before adding the second one. He twisted his fingers, gasping into Daichi’s neck every time they brushed against his prostate. For some reason it felt weird to do this in front of Daichi. It made him feel exposed.

Suga heard a soft clicking noise from beside him, followed a few seconds later by a cool, slick sensation at his entrance. Suga let out a shaky breath as Daichi slipped his finger in alongside Suga’s two. “Fuck, Daichi.” The stretch stung a little, but the sensation of someone else inside him felt amazing. He pulled his fingers out of himself and looked up at Daichi.  “You should finger me.”

Daichi gulped, eyes stretched wide in awe. He pushed a second finger in alongside his first. Suga’s hips jerked forward, his dick dragging against Daichi’s hip. He alternated between rocking himself back onto Daichi’s fingers and arching forward so that their cocks slid together between their stomachs. Suga gulped as Daichi’s cock brushed against him, heavy and engorged. The thought of Daichi being inside of him, stretching him, made a small amount of precum dribble from him and smear on Daichi’s abs.

Daichi stilled Suga’s hips with a hand on his leg. “Can I?” Daichi’s voice cracked slightly.

“Ye—yeah, I think I’m ready.” Suga lifted himself off Daichi’s fingers. He handed the condom to Daichi who ripped the wrapper open and rolled it over his cock, groaning.

“I’m gonna just…” Suga pulled away and positioned himself on his hands and knees, “Is this ok?” He felt a hand run over his side and down his leg.

“Fuck, Koushi, this is more than ok.” One of Daichi’s hands cupped his ass and Suga felt the tip of Daichi’s cock press against his hole.

He looked back and nodded, “Go ahead.” Daichi pressed in slowly, a look of concentration on his face.

It stung a bit, but honestly it wasn’t as bad as Suga imagined. He bit his lip and hung his head, staring at the floor.

Daichi pushed himself in all the way, “There.” He paused like that and reached around to stroke Suga’s cock making Suga gasp audibly. “I’m gonna move now.” Suga nodded and took a deep breath in. 

Daichi’s small, shallow thrusts barely hurt at all and he could feel the initial throb fade. Daichi’s cock didn’t feel as pleasurable as fingers, but just the knowledge that he was inside of him made Suga’s cock twitch in Daichi’s hand.

Daichi’s pace built up slowly. He began to thrust deeper and with more force, stroking Suga the same even, quick tempo. Suga could feel him brush against his prostate with every smooth thrust inward. “Daichi—Ah! That feels so good.”

Daichi kneaded Suga’s ass with his free hand, “I can’t believe I’m in you, Koushi.” His sounded gruff and strained. “Fuck” he moaned softly as Suga lowered himself onto his elbows, his hips arching up to meet Daichi’s. Suga’s whole body trembled slightly as Daichi pressed more firmly against his spot.

“I’m not gonna,” Daichi’s hips stuttered, breaking his steady pace, “last much longer.”

Suga pressed back against Daichi. “Yeah” he choked out, “Yeah that’s ok.” Daichi’s grunts grew louder and his thrusts more erratic. Just hearing him come undone like this made Suga’s heart catch in his throat.  Suga felt Daichi’s nails dig into his hip as pushed himself in completely, his balls pressed against Suga’s perineum.

And Suga could _feel_ him come. Feel the way his dick twitched inside of him as he emptied himself into the condom. “Holy shit, _Daichi._ ” Suga looked back at Daichi whose eyes were squeezed shut, panting loudly.

Suga reached back and replaced Daichi’s hand on his cock. “I’m so close,” he groaned. Daichi seemed to come to his senses and he ran his hands up Suga’s sides to rest on his chest. Suga only had to tug on his cock a few times, Daichi’s fingers rubbing over his nipples, before he was spilling into his fingers. The sounds of them both breathing heavily echoed in the nearly empty room. In his post-orgasmic haze Suga felt Daichi pull out of him causing his hole to twitch at the loss. Shit, that felt weird.  

He rolled onto his side and watched Daichi pull the condom off of himself and tie it up. He set it on the floor and crawled over to lie next to Suga. “Jesus Christ, Koushi, you were amazing.”

Suga smiled softly and lifted his hand to play with the hair behind Daichi’s ear. “Yeah, you too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga's 'first time' as in first time doing anything beyond feeling really awkward (in a hot way) as they jerk each other off
> 
> and yes this is late bc im hella lazy


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: E  
> Warning: scolding + humiliation, kinda ooc, rushed ending

Daichi heard the sound of a key rattling in the lock and the door being swung open, followed not long after by “What the hell…”

He strolled out of the kitchen, “Welcome back.” Suga stood in the door way, hair slightly damp from the rain and eyes wide with shock.

“Sawamura Daichi, what is all this?” Daichi gave him a blank stare, “All dirt everywhere? The apartment is a disaster!” Suga looked down at Daichi’s feet. His socks and the bottom of his pants were caked in mud.

Suga took a shaky breath. “Honestly, what the hell?”

Daichi could tell he was trying to maintain a level tone. “Sorry, I didn’t notice. I got splashed by a car on the way home, but I guess I just figured if I took off my shoes I’d be ok.”

“Didn’t notice!” Suga’s voice didn’t get any louder, but it grew lower and sterner. _Good_ , Daichi thought. “There’s dirt everywhere! Are you kidding me? Are you stupid or something?”

_Perfect._ Daichi looked down apologetically, waiting for Suga to continue. “You can be such a disgusting slob sometimes! How can you _not_ notice?!”

“Sorry I—” Daichi mumbled halfheartedly.

Suga looked him up and down. From his knees down Daichi was practically covered in mud and from there up was spattered with small flecks of mud and water. Suga sighed in exasperation, “You’re filthy, go take a shower.”

_Ah. And there it was, the perfect line, the final blow._ And immediately, Daichi felt incredibly guilty. He nodded solemnly and headed towards the bathroom. Halfway there he turned around, “Suga. I’m sorry. And don’t clean anything up, I’ll get everything when I’m done with my shower.” He turned away before Suga could respond.

 

Daichi leaned against the shower wall, trying to wash some of the lingering guilt away. But now was his time to do a little ‘remixing’.

He focused on Suga’s stern tone from before and brushed his hands slowly over his nipples and down his stomach. If he could just erase the context and fixate on his words and voice… He let out a soft gasp as he gripped his cock, teasing the head with his thumb.

He thought about how Suga’s eyebrows had knitted together and his eyes narrowed. He pretended that instead of standing in their living room, he was spread out on the bed with Suga standing over him, wearing that expression, imagined that his gaze was a little less confused and a little more disgusted.

He got himself worked up, stroking his cock and squeezing his eyes shut to picture the situation. One hand traveled up his abs to pinch his nipples. When he felt he was getting closer to the edge, he added some dialogue.

_Are you stupid or something?_ Daichi picked up the pace. In his mind, Suga was staring at him disapprovingly. Perhaps Daichi was kneeling, naked and hard, on the floor. Or perhaps Suga was fucking him, pressing his face and chest to the floor as he took him from behind.

_Disgusting slob…_ That was one he would have to file away for later as well. Suga must have had a bad day, really going off on him like that and all. He ran his hand over the head of his dick, smearing the precum that’s gathered there down his shaft. His movements became more erratic and he was forced to bring his arm up to his mouth to cover his moans.

He felt himself inch closer to his orgasm, sensed the heat and tension building inside him. He felt so dirty for doing this, and he loved it so much. In his imagination, Suga was staring at his hard cock, watching Daichi jerk himself off, scolding him for his wanton shamefulness. Teasing him for how dirty he was.

Daichi felt like he was ready. _You’re filthy_. Daichi bit into his skin as he came all over his hand and the floor of the shower.

His cum was washed quickly down the drain and his fuzzy orgasmic haze faded into a sharp pang of embarrassment and remorse. He couldn’t believe he just put Suga through all that stress just to get himself off on his scolding. He moved under the spray of the shower, letting the hot water pour over his face and skin.

He heard a knock at the door, “Daichi?” the door swung open. “Daichi, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. It’s just been a long day and—”

“It’s ok, it really is,” Daichi said, stepping out of the shower. “I’m so sorry, Koushi.”

“It was just a bit of mud.”

“No! It’s… it’s more.” Daichi ran his hand through his wet hair. Suga looked perplexedly at Daichi’s pained expression. “Shit, I should just tell you. I understand if you want to leave me. Koushi, I’m so sorry.

Suga grabbed a towel from the towel rack and draped it over Daichi’s shoulders.

And so Daichi told him everything, well everything in as few words as possible, trying to keep both of them from complete shame.

When Daichi finished, Suga just grinned at him, “Good now you can stop doing all these stupid things on purpose. Honestly, I knew something had to be up.” Daichi stared at him for a few seconds. “I still love you.”

“Yeah,” Daichi swallowed his nervousness, “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either write fluff or kink there is no in between. but tbh this challenge wasn’t going to stay vanilla for very long
> 
> ok so this is kinda (really?) ooc and seems to me to be a kinda unlikely scenario… but I just loved this idea so much I couldn’t let this go.


	5. Day 5: Blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating E
> 
> In which Suga enjoys giving Daichi a blow job almost too much.

“Koushi, the alarm is going to go off soon.” Suga ignored Daichi and continued kissing his abs. “Nnngh. We have to get up, I can’t be late again this week.”

Suga peered up at him from underneath his messy silver hair. “Ten minutes. Give me until the alarm.”

“Mmm, ten minutes.” Daichi said, running his fingers through Suga’s hair. Suga smiled at Daichi’s voice, still slurred from sleep and dipped his head to press his lips to Daichi’s hip. He brushed his fingers lightly over Daichi’s hardening erection while his mouth left marks on the flushed skin of his thighs and stomach.

Daichi whined softly and tightened his fingers in Suga’s hair. Pleasure rippled through Suga’s body and he curled his hand around Daichi’s length. It felt heavy and thick in his hand as he stroked it slowly. He wanted to just stay like this and admire Daichi’s cock, red and curved in his palm, but he knew he didn’t have long before the alarm went off.

He kissed the tip, precum smearing on his lips. He waited a few seconds, letting saliva gather in his mouth before letting his lips slide down over the head of Daichi’s cock. Suga hummed contentedly, enjoying the press of the warm, soft skin against his tongue. He felt a little bad, thinking about his own pleasure instead of Daichi’s, but he also wanted more.

Suga took more of Daichi into his mouth, causing the brunette let out a low growl. He bobbed his head a few times and spread his hands across Daichi’s hips. No matter how many he times he did this, he never failed to relish the dull stretch of his jaw or the slight discomfort in the back of his throat. Mostly, he loved how Daichi abandoned himself completely to his control.

Suga slid his lips to the base of Daichi’s cock, his throat twitching a little in response. He listened to the half-choked moans that filled the bedroom. Almost without realizing, Suga had pressed his hips into the mattress, rubbing himself on the sheets while his mouth slid over Daichi’s shaft.

Suga knew by the hands pulling more firmly at his hair that Daichi was getting close. He pulled off slightly and swirled his tongue around the head. His hand came up to curl around Daichi’s cock. He could feel Daichi trembling beneath him, his moans turning into pleas and begging. Suga was fascinated by Daichi when he was like this. Desperately, he pressed his erection against the bed, almost regretting that he let himself get this turned on. 

Somewhere in the corner of his mind Sugawara noted the harsh beeping of the alarm. But then Daichi was arching up into Suga’s mouth, his cock twitching against his tongue. Suga pulled back just enough to let Daichi’s cum fall on his lips and chin.

“Fuck, Koushi.” Daichi loosened his grip on Suga’s hair and guided him upwards with a hand on the back of his neck.

Suga pulled himself up on to his hands and knees. He licked at his lips, “Daichi, that was amazing.”

Suga watched as Daichi’s gaze travelled up and down his body. “That should be my line.” He leaned forward to kiss Suga’s forehead. “Come on lets go shower and I’ll repay the favor.” Suga grinned and Daichi shifted beneath him, stretching his arm to shut off the incessantly beeping alarm that Suga all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So I kinda took a week long break, but classes started and I've been so busy lately.
> 
> ummm yet again, this was really rushed


End file.
